


My Precious Boy

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alpha Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Don Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, Mates, Omega Spock, Pon Farr, Sub Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: She was lovely Bones could give him that. She even seemed to understand him; and what was there really to be jealous of. They weren't a couple, Spock had made that perfectly clear when this... what ever this was first started. So Spock could go off and find another Alpha Dom all he wanted it didn't bother Bones any, until it did. Gah, stupid Green blooded Hobgoblin!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for you loving words on my last couple works of this couple. I have been asked for a kid work and I am happy to say that it is in the process. ^_^

Spock stood in Medbay breathing deeply, his mind was in a haze. He knew that he was hurt and that he needed medical attention but for the life of him he didn’t know why he wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him. Blood was dripping down his arm and his back leaving a green pool at his feet, his head was swimming and his thighs twitching with the restraint to hold himself up or from the cuts there as well he didn’t quite know. Two nurses had already tried to help him and he had thrown both of them one now had a broken arm while the other was holding her head.   
Jim had been paged several minutes ago and when he walked into the room Spock didn’t even twitch he just stay in a stance ready to kill. Jim served the damaged looking back and forth between Spock the Doctor on shift and one of the Vulcan guests that Spock had been spending quite a bit of time with.   
“Why isn’t Bones here, why wasn’t he paged as well?”  
The Doctor on duty frowns, “He isn’t answering his calls.”  
Jim sighs and turns to a computer, “Computer, page Doctor McCoy with a medical emergency.”  
It didn’t take long after that for Bones to rush into Medbay still in his sleeping clothing. He takes one look at the group of people and growls. When his growl reaches Spock’s ears he begins to relax ever so slightly. Bones makes his way over to him walking with measured steps straightening as he goes. When he is about a foot in front of Spock he reaches out to Spock ever so slightly. Spock would either give in easily or Bones would have to put him down and bring him out the hard way. Bones prayed that it would be the easy way but when Spock growled at him and reached out to smack Bone’s hand away he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Bones evaded and instead of reaching to touch his hand or even face he swiped right and grabbed a fist full of hair.   
“Is that how you treat your master,” Bones growled lowly.   
Spock’s brain registers the word master and instantly freezes, Bones watches his face change and then tugs roughly on his hair, “Answer me.”  
Spock takes a deep breath, “No sir.”  
Bones nods, “Good,” he then leans in and breaths into Spock’s ear, “I am going to count down from ten. When I snap my fingers I want you on your knees, do you understand.”  
Spock takes in a gulp of air, “Yes sir.”  
Bones releases his hair and then steps back, he begins to countdown from ten and when he gets to four he snaps his fingers. The change is instant, Spock drops to his knees. his head is down and he is shaking, Bones is sure that it is from the blood loss. Bones moves back in and kneels down he smooths his fingers over Spock’s hair and watches as he curls into the touch.   
“Such a good boy for me, okay; here is what I want you to do next. I am going to count up from one to ten and when I snap my fingers you are going to stand up and get on the bio bed. Then you are going to tell me everywhere you have been hurt. And I mean every where, no hiding. Once that is done you are going to lay down and come out slowly.”  
Spock hums softly and whispers, “hurts.”  
Bones leans in and kisses his forehead, “I know, but good boys get rewards and if you do this for me. Once I fix you up I will give you a reward.”  
Spock nods his head, “yes sir.”  
Bones smiles and stands up moving back from Spock he begins to count up from one and at eight snaps his fingers again. The change is instant Spock gets up and sits down on the biobed.  
“I am bleeding from my back, my thighs and my left arm.” Spock stops and bites his lip before looking down at the ground and quietly mumbling, “my penis is also in quite a bit of pain.”  
Bones nods his head, “Okay now lie down for me okay.”  
Spock nods his head and lies down on the biobed closing his eyes. McCoy helps the nurses get themselves fixed up while he waits for Spock to come back to himself. He doesn't look at the Vulcan that Spock had been spending a lot of time with and the woman that he knows probably did this to Spock. Ten minutes later Spock is sitting back up his features and face are blank.   
“Doctor,” Spock’s voice is soft and Bones can tell that he is very, very uncomfortable.   
Bones walks over to Spock a hypo in hand, “This will help with the pain. Then go to Medical room one and take your clothing off so that I can see all the damage. Looks like most of the wounds have stopped bleeding.”   
Spock nods his head rises and does as Bones says. He makes his way back to the exam room and Bones notes the hint of embarrassment in the way that he moves as well as the shift that must come from the pain in his groin. Bones finishes with the Nurses before telling Jim to watch their Vulcan guest and then heads back to the exam room.   
Spock is standing naked in the room hands clasped behind his back. When Bones enters his shoulders relax ever so sightly.   
“Let's get your wound taken care of first and then i’ll take a look at your groin,” he brushes his fingers against Spock’s shoulder and watches the man recoy a little, “I can put some gloves on if you need to me stay out of your head.”  
Spock drops his gaze, “Please Leonard I need your touch, I’m so sorry. Please It hurts.”  
Bones nods his head and goes about healing the rest of the cuts. Some are small while others are big, Bones can only assume that they were done with a whip. When he finally gets to Spock’s groin he presses gently against his lips. Usually all it takes is a little bit of pressure and and good couple of swipes and Spock is leaking and wet but not completely ready to come out of his shell.   
Bones presses in all the right places that forces Spock’s soft penis to come out of his sheath. Bones hears his whimper and reach out and grasp Bone’s shoulder when his penis finally sees the light of day. Bones hisses at the site before him. A small ring is stabbed through the head and it is starting to look ever so slightly swollen.  
“Oh Darling, why didn’t you tell me. I would have taken care of this first.”  
Spock doesn’t say anything and Bones knows that he is scared and maybe a little embarrassed. Bone is quick to remove the hoop and fix the damage done to Spock’s cock. Once he is done Spock’s grip on his shoulder relaxes.  
When Bones stands again he brushes his fingers through Spock’s hair and Spock keens softly, “Do I still get that reward for being good… or… or is master mad at me because I… because I put myself in this situation and I didn’t tell Master all that was wrong like I was supposed to.”  
Bones smiles softly and kisses the top of Spock’s head, “You do get a reward but not tonight. And no I’m not mad at you. Spock, I know that talking about your sex at all is hard. I know telling me that it even hurt was hard and you didn’t disobey me you told me what was wrong. Just not in full detail.”  
Spock nods his head and begins to stiffen again going back to the emotionless Vulcan that he tries to play off as.   
“May I stay with you tonight.”  
Bones sighs softly and turns away from Spock rubbing his hands over his face. He would love Spock to stay with him, who wouldn’t. The only issue was that he was upset with Spock and the way he was brushing off what they had for the first Vulcan that seemed to match the bill. He knew that this could be the case and that this would happen sooner or later. What he didn’t expect was for this Vulcan to hurt Spock so badly that he wouldn’t respond to anyone and allow the Dom that was putting him down to help him.   
Bones turns back around, “Yes you can stay with me tonight. But tomorrow we are going to have to talk about this week.”  
Spock nods his head and then in a bashful attempt for comfort extends his first two fingers to Bones.   
Bones mimics the gesture and presses his fingers back softly before turning away. Spock is quick to get dressed again and then follow Bones out. Bones is quiet when he returns. The other Vulcan was still waiting in medbay and she rushed over to Spock when he finally exited the room.   
“Are you healed,” she asked in a calm voice.   
Spock blinks, “Yes. The good Doctor has taken care of all the issues.”  
She nods her head but before she can get more word out Bones drops the ring on a metal container making it sound throughout the room, “Have you ever pierced someone before. I have. Infact I have pierced a vulcan before. So I know that it takes a lot of work. They are more sensitive and the nerve endings are clustered together more. Do you know one of the most dangerous and even painful places on a vulcan to pierce.”  
Bones waits for her to respond and when she doesn’t he continues, “NO, well the male penis is one.”   
He turns and growls, “A fucking ring. Are you kidding me. You could have done some sever damage. I wouldn’t even attempt to pierce that part of anyone without further information. And you just went ahead and did it.”  
The room grew eerily quiet as Bones let out a dry laugh and just shook his head as he began to leave. Before he could get all the way out she spoke.   
“Everything was consensual Doctor. Unlike the dominance you showed earlier. I would have to say you shouldn’t be a doctor if you are going to force someone to submit without their consent.”  
Bones turns on heel spinning to face her face red with anger eyes sharp tongue ready to spit fire. Before he could Spock spoke up, “I will conseed that what I did with you was consensual at the beginning. Once we got to the middle it became less consensual. Now as for the doctor,” Spock takes a deep breath. He didn’t quite know how to answer this one. Was what he did consensual. Or was it not. He obeyed, but was that because it was ingrained in him for so long that Bones was his master.   
Before Spock could speak again, Jim finally spoke up, “As I seem to remember Spock allowed the dominance to happen, maybe out of fear of repercussion or maybe because he was hurt and he knew that Bones would take care of him if allowed to. Either way you are the reason that my first officer is in medbay and broke the arm of one of my nurses. You should be happy that I am not pressing charges. So I suggest you back the fuck off.”  
Both Bones and Spock blink at the harsh words that come out of Jim’s mouth but the female vulcan backs off and leaves in an angry heap.   
Bones sighs and rubs his face, he needed to get some more sleep and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to think about any of this anymore. No he wants to go to bed and not think about it at all; about what had just happened and how he had pretty much just outed him and Spock’s relationship. Not that they had been doing anything for over a month. No, once the Female vulcan came into the picture Bones was pushed to the side, maybe by his own stubbornness or Spock’s want to be with someone of his own kind he wasn’t sure anymore.   
Jim looked over at Spock, “Will you be pressing charges against Bones or even our Vulcan friend?”  
Spock frowns ever so slightly, “Why would I be pressing charges against Doctor McCoy. He was just doing his job. I should be the one in the brig. I have caused damage to several medical staff and lashed out when I shouldn’t have.”  
The nurse that that Spock had thrown snorts, “Well I seem to remember you being very scared, meaning that only someone of trust could touch you. You didn’t do anything wrong. Shouldn’t have tried what I did.”   
Spock tries to say something again but Jim just walks over and clasps him on the shoulder, “Get some sleep Spock. You look like you need it.”  
Bones takes on look at the scene before him and moves out of Medbay back to his quarters. He slips back into bed and lies down listening to the air pass through the ship. Bones doesn’t know how long he lies there before Spock comes to him.   
When Spock enters his room he stands awkwardly at the entrance not all that sure what to do with himself. Bones sighs, “Come here.”  
Spock is quiet as he moves through the room, he had gone back to his room and changed. Now that he was here he wasn’t all that sure if he should have come. He knows that he and Bones have to have a talk but would sleeping with the man make the conversation any easier.   
“Spock, stop freaking out and come here. Sleep than talk. You need that sleep.”  
Spock nods his head and finally moves, he lies down with Bones and feels himself drifting. He hadn’t ever actually spent the night with Bones before, and cuddling wasn't their thing but Spock kinda wished that it was, something to add to the conversation.   
Spock didn’t know how long he laid there until his eye drifted shut and he finally fell asleep. He was awoke by a soft kiss to his forehead feeling the flow of love through the contact of skin. Spock opens his eyes ever so slightly to see Bones standing over him already dressed and ready for the day.  
“I have put you on medical leave for the day, get some more sleep. I will be back by for lunch, we can talk or just eat. Go back to sleep.”  
Spock blinks bleary eyed at him before humming in agreement and closing his eyes again. Bones smiles a soft smile and covers him back up watching the Vulcan fall back asleep. Bones works the day away in quietness, nothing too interesting happens and when lunch come he makes his way back to his room only to find that the Vulcan is still asleep. Bones isn’t all that surprised. Spock and his body have been through a lot and Bones knows that he needs the rest. So he doesn’t wake him up as he eats his lunch and watches the man sleep. When he is about to go back he brushes his fingers through Spock’s hair leaning down to kiss him again. Spock hums and shifts trying to get more connection.   
Bones smiles and whispers, “I’ll be back in a bit. Just a little longer.”  
Bones spends the rest of his shift with his mind on how Spock was reacting, more needy than he has ever been and that in of itself was worrisome. When Bones comes back after work is over he finds Spock is now awake and sitting at his table eating some soup. He is quiet and Bones can feel the nervousness radiating off the other as he eats his soup quietly.   
“How did you sleep?”  
Spock pauses his eating, “I slept well Doctor.”  
Bones doesn’t say anything about the slip and makes himself some soup as well before sitting down across from Spock, “Good you definitely looked like you needed it.”  
Spock sets down his spoon in a nervous twitch and folds his hands into his lap. “Yesterday you said that we would need to talk, talk about this last week.”  
Bones watches him, “Yes. I believe that we do need to discuss what is going on.”  
Spock raises an eyebrow, “And by that you mean what went on this last week?”  
Bones nods his head, “I think it's more than that, that we need to discuss.”   
Spock shifts ever so slightly informing Bones that he is more uncomfortable than he is letting on. Bones sighs and gets up squeezing Spock’s shoulder as he moves to clear the bowls. “I know you aren’t sure what I want to talk about. So i’ll start. Spock I need to know what we have. Are you going to run away at the first Vulcan that comes your way that fits you, that seems to fit you.”  
Spock took a deep breath, he wants to say no but that had been what he did hadn’t it. Bones doesn’t let Spock answer right away, “And that’s okay. I understand that you want to do what your culture says is correct and marry a Vulcan woman. But Spock you can’t lead me on. If you don’t want to be with me and stay with me then say so. I’ll provide you with what you need until you find that person. But I need to know that is what is going to happen.”  
Spock looked down, “I don’t know what I want.”  
Bones comes back to the table sitting down, this isn’t the most ideal place to have this conversation. The couch might be more comfortable but he wasn’t sure. “Spock you have to know some what what you want.”  
Spock closed his eyes, human emotions had always been hard for him. Bones had always taken care of him when he had approached him with this deal. You take care of me when I come to you, bring me down and watch me while I come back up. That had been the only thing in the beginning but it had started to become more. He had started to find himself with feelings. Then Spock had met the lovely Vulcan woman and she was compatable. What had Bones told him, ‘Don’t come to me tonight.’  
“I feel safe when I am with you. I didn’t mean to… I don’t want to throw away what I have with you, but I’m scared. Leonard, I don’t know how to do this.”  
Bones frowns, “You are doing okay. Do you want to move to the couch?”  
Spock nods his head and follows Bones to the couch, they are sitting a good couple of feet away from each other and Spock feels cold. He doesn’t know how to say what he wants. What does he want?  
“If I stay with you, will this change,” Spock gestures between the two of them.  
Bones raises an eyebrow, “Do you want it to change. I will give you whatever you need Spock, but you have to tell me what you need.”  
Spock looks away, “I like it when you kiss me and I liked staying the night. Waking up with you. I liked you holding me. We… we have never done that. It’s always about the deal. I want to change the deal. I want…”  
“What do you want?”  
Spock closes his eyes, “I want you to love me. I want the love.”  
Bones moves faster than Spock had expected brushing his fingers through his hair, “You know that I love you Spock. But I don’t know if you love me, and I am okay with that. Spock my job as the Dom is to take care of my Sub. I will do that until you tell me you don’t want that.”  
Spock leans into the fingers in his hair, he knows that Bones loves him. It’s in the way that he treats him and the feelings that falls off his touch. “What if I wanted to stay with you forever?”  
Bones doesn’t pull back but he does sit up a little more, “Is that what you want?”  
Spock nods his head, “I realized that no one knows me better than you. Last night showed me that, this week showed me that.”  
Bones laughs softly and brushes a kiss against his head, “Speaking of I think i promised you a reward for being a good boy didn’t I?”  
Spock breath hitches, “You did.”  
Bones smirked, “Do you want that reward.”  
Spock nods his head, he didn’t know what it would be but he was ready for anything.  
Bones smiles, “take your pants off, I want to make sure you have healed up nicely.”  
Bones chuckles at how quickly that Spock strips out of his pants, but doesn’t say anything to discourage him. He likes it when Spock is eager to please, and Spock isn’t like that all the time.  
Once Spock is out of his pants he stands shyly by the couch, “Sit down and spread your legs.”  
Spock does as Bones says, the pain from last night isn’t there anymore and he is glad about that. It was so painful last night and the relief of the ring being removed was something that he won't ever forget.   
Bones kneels down in front of Spock inspecting him with a critical eye. Spock shivers ever so slightly at the site and flushes even more when bones grips his hips and pulls him to the edge of the couch so that his groin is in front of Bone’s face. Blowjob were a rare treat, not saying that Bones didn't’ give them to him just that he didn’t usually get them unless he was very, very good. And he asked for them specifically.   
Bones had found that Spock’s sheath is kinda like a womans pussy in a way, it had two lips that covered his penis and protected it from the outside world. The more Spock became excited the more he would leak and the bigger his penis would get. This would mean that his lips would spread and the penis would slip out into the open. So a good amount of time was spent coaxing the penis out of its shell. Bones knew how to get it out without coaxing but it wouldn’t be hard and that wasn’t the point.   
He was soft and sweet as he swiped a finger against the lips watching as a little bit of slick dribbled out, Bones smirked; he wasn’t all that surprised. All of Spock was like a bundle of nervous that could react to anything, but the most sensitive nerves were down here and on his hands, his nipples and fingers/hands. Bones swiped at the lips again adding a little more pressure and Spock whimpered above him as more slick dripped out. Bones then decided to take pity on him and bent down and ran his tongue against the lips. Spock shuddered  
and shifted his hips up trying to make Bones press into his more. Bones moved back licking his lips.  
“Sit still my precious little boy,”  
Spock whimpered but spread his legs a little more as Bones bent back down dragging his tongue along the slit again. Spock didn’t shift his hips up this time but it was down with much effort and he was rewarded for it by Bones pressing his tongue into the slit. More slick pooled out as Bones did this and Spock couldn’t help the wine that left his lips.   
Bones continued his ministrations swiping his tongue along the slit and then back in again over and over again slowly teasing and coaxing Spock’s penis out. When Spock’s penis starts to come out Bones pulls back and blows softly on it.   
Spock shutters and whimpers, “Leonard please.”  
Bones smiles, “I know, I know. little longer.”  
Spock nods his head, his face is flushed and there are soft tears in his eyes but he sits still as Bones goes back down on him. He curls his fingers in the cushions of the couch and is somewhat surprised when Bones guides his hands to Bone’s hair allowing him to grasp and hold on. It doesn’t take much longer before Spock is fully come out of his shell and when he does Bones takes him fully into his mouth. Spock shutters and keens tightening his grip in Spock’s hair.   
Slick pores out of him in gushes slickening his cock. Spock stands on edge and at attention, and Bones likes it, like the fact that Spock is being so well behaved. It doesn’t take long for Bones to finish Spock off, he was already on edge and blowjob are very rare. Bones makes a mental note to makes sure that isn’t the case that he showers Spock with quite a bit more affection.  
When Spock comes he cries out and can’t help but shift his hips up and forward Bones has to grip them to makes sure that he doesn’t choke. He swallows him down and everything that he gives him.   
Bones pulls back and watches Spock’s penis shrink back into his body and he smiles as he licks his lips, “What a good boy. Did so well.”  
Spock is breathing deeply as he untangles his fingers through Bones’s hair and he grasps his shoulder pulling him forward and up, “Kiss?”  
Bones smiles, “Sure.”  
He reaches out and brushes his fingers through Spock’s hair and brings his mouth to his as he kisses him softly he reaches down and brushes his first two fingers against Spock's making the vulcan gasp and keen.   
When Bones pulls back Spock is flushed a soft green, “want this,” he whispers and bites his lip.   
Bones smiles, “I want this as well, want you to smile and be happy, but I also want you to tell me what you are thinking, I am not a touch telepath like you.”  
Spock nods his head and shifts ever so slightly. Bones gets up and sits on the couch pulling Spock into his lap helping him take his shirt off while he is moving him. Spock settles naked against Bones who is still fully clothed. For some this might seem as some sort of power play, Bones showing his dominance by being fully clothed, Spock knows that this isn’t the case. He curls his legs up resting against Bones’s strong chest.   
“We still have to talk don’t we?”  
Bones chuckles ever so slightly, “Yeah we still have to talk. Got to figure out what all you want. So that I can give that to you.”  
Spock hums and leans back dropping his head on Bones’s shoulder, “Yeah what I want. I want to have a relationship where I know that my partner loves me… that I know that my Alpha isn’t going to abuse me. Leonard I want you.”  
Bones grazed his teeth over Spock’s shoulders and neck feeling the pulse and the bonding point. He had been in one other true relationship and that had ended terribly. She hadn’t loved him and cheated on him constantly. She was a beat and not an Omega. He had loved her though and tried to do everything in his power to makes sure that she knew that she was loved. That hadn’t ended well she had left him bitter and sour, he had fled to the stars where he had met this beautiful Vulcan. Spock shifted and flushed ever so slightly at the emotions coming off of Bones. He knew that Bones found him nice to look at but he didn’t realize he felt so much about him.   
“Yes Spock, you are my beautiful Vulcan.”  
Spock huffs, “That is quite Illogical Leonard.”  
Bones laughed, “So very illogical to find you so very beautiful, the way that you submit. The way that you bend to my will. The body that you posses. No I don’t think that it is illogical for me to find you beautiful.”  
Spock keens softly, “If we do this, you will be mine forever?”  
Bones kisses his shoulder, “For as long as I live.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine now, or maybe not so much.

Since the fiasco with the other Vulcan Spock had been occupied with Bones and only Bones. The sex was good, great even and he got to cuddle and be held. It was a wonderful feeling, the only issue was… There was something missing. Spock of course knew what was missing; he wanted to bond with Bones for life, for the rest of Bones’s life. That was the issue and that was what was causing issues.   
Spock knew that his heat was coming upon him soon, but he wasn’t all that sure how to ask Bones to mate with him. Bones had mated once before, to a human woman, who in turn had left him hurt and lonely. Spock knew that Bones wasn’t all that interested in doing it again, no matter what he said. No matter how many time he told Spock that he would do anything for him, it wasn’t all the truth.   
Spock paced nervously in Jim’s office ringing his hand out. Jim watched with a slight frown on his face as his first officer showed more emotions than he has ever showed since he has known him.  
“Let me get this straight, you are afraid to ask Bones to bond with you. Mentally and physically because Bones’s wife left him and you don’t think he will say yes.”  
Spock stops his ministrations for a second, “Yes.”  
Jim sighs, “You are so foolish to think that Bones won't do that for you.”  
Spock shakes his head, “He doesn’t like long term commitment.”  
“You have been with each other for three years. Spock I am pretty sure that if you ask he will say yes.”  
Spock bites his lip and then goes back to pacing in the middle of his office. Jim sighs before hitting the entercom, “Bones report to my office please.”  
Spock’s eyes widen and he turns to leave, “Oh I don’t think so. Commander you are going to stay put that is an order.”  
Spock lets out a God honested whimper but stays within Jim’s office, he doesn’t turn around when Bones enters the office he just hunches his shoulders.   
“Jim, what on God's earth is the meaning of this?”  
Jim smiles his good natured smile, “Spock here is having some issues and he needs to talk to you about them. The only thing is…”  
Spock looks up wide eyed at Jim trying to cut him off, “There isn’t anything I need the good Doctor for.”  
Bones sighs and sits down rubbing his temple, “Spock, Jim… please someone tell me what is going on. Please.”  
Spock looks down and begins to pace again, “I want to bond. I was telling the Captain this and he was trying to convince me that I should just come out and tell you. This is why you are here, because Captain wants me to stop stressing and just tell you what I am feeling. I do enjoy the sex and being with you I just feel this emptiness. Like I’m not whole, and my heat as humans put it is coming up soon and I will need to mate when it happens or I could die and I just don’t know what to do. Please Leonard…” He turns his head and looks at Bones.   
Bones isn’t looking at him instead he is glaring and Jim, He stand up and grabs arm, “Commander Spock isn’t fit for duty right now. I’ll return him when he is.”  
Jim smirks, “Have fun. Please return my first officer in workable condition.”  
Bones just growls and pulls Spock along with him, Spock looks miserable and as he looks back at Jim he sees the man mouth, ‘Problem Solved!’  
Spock tries to pull his arm out of Bones grip, “I am well Doctor. We can talk about this tonight.”  
Bones laughs, “Nope going to talk about it now. Stop struggling and just come.”  
Spock drops his head and allows himself to be drug by Bones through the ship until they reach Bones room. He is shoved into the room.   
“Now tell me, what was all that about, Why are you scared to ask me to bond.”  
Spock shakes ever so slightly, “You don’t like commitment. Ever since your wife left you.”  
Bones sighs before stepping up to Spock and kissing him pulling him flush against his body and holding him there. This kiss is rough and harsh and when he pulls back Spock is breathing heavily. “I will do whatever makes you happy. Spock I love you, and if that means bonding to you then I will. Don’t ever think that I won't do that for you.”  
Spock shakes at the feeling of love that flows through him while he is in contact with Bones. “So what do I have to do to get that through your thick Vulcan head.”  
As the words slip out of his mouth he runs his hands down Spock’s side and then grasps his groin applying a little bit of pressure. Spock keened and grasped Bones shoulders. Bones smirks and kisses the side of his neck.   
“Take your clothing off.”  
Spock nods his head and steps out of Bones reach and then begins to strip down. Takes his clothing off one at a time folding it and setting them down on the table. When he is fully naked he stands at parade rest waiting for the next command.   
Bones walks over to him brushing his fingers against his chest flicking one of his nipples, “Such a good boy aren’t you.”  
Spock nods his head but doesn’t say anything. He waits and waits, “So Spock tell me. What has you bringing this up now?”  
Spock took a deep breath, “Humans have heat’s every couple of months… Vulcans have what you would consider a heat every seven years or so. I am will be hitting that maturity… my heat will be within the next couple of months.”  
Bones nods his head, “I have been noticing some changes in your levels that would come along with this change. Are you scared?”  
Spock looks down, “Yes, I… unlike in humans this will kill me if… if I don’t mate. I want to mate with you. But I don’t want to force that upon you.”  
Bones steps back up to him forcing his face up and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, “You aren’t forcing this upon me. But you have to talk to me. Don’t forget that I can’t read your mind. No matter how much I wish I could.”  
Spock took a deep breath, “If we bond… you would be able to read my mind in a way. We wouldn’t be connected just physically, it would be mentally as well.”  
Bones smiled, “This is something that you want?”  
Spock nods his head, “Yes, very much so. I want this.”  
“Good,”  
Bones reaches down and runs his fingers along the slit of Spock’s sheath causing the man to gasp. He slides a finger inside feeling the wetness that has already started to gather there. Bones rubs the tip of his finger against his sheathed penis. Spock shuddered and sways ever so slightly. Bones brushes his finger a little harder and then withdraws it causing Spock to whimper.   
“Please.”  
Bones raises an eyebrow, “Please what?”  
“Please, want this, want you.”  
Bones smirked, “On the bed.”  
Spock was quick to scramble to the bed laying flat on his back spreading his legs wide so that Bones could sit in between them. Bones smirks and chuckles with amusement at the eagerness that Spock was showing. “Well aren’t you a pretty site, why don’t you finger yourself open for me love.”  
Spock shuddered, it was bad enough that his fingers were quite sensitive but when he was horny his whole body buzzed with excitement making everything that was sensitive more sensitive. He bit his lip as he brushed his fingers against his puckered hole feeling the slick that had gathered there making him wet. He whimpered ever so slightly as he pressed his finger into his hole. It wasn’t a tight fit in fact he was quite lose, his body preparing for the intrusion that it knew was coming, that he so desperately wanted. Soon one finger became two and two three, leaving spock a moaning mess. He could feel everything pulsing around his fingers   
“Please Leonard, ready. Promise ready.”  
Bones moved with eager abandonment striping off his clothing as he went. Once he was naked he brushed his fingers against Spock’s ass pulling his fingers out and pressing his own in to make sure that he was in fact prepped enough.   
“You are quite wet love; you really want this don’t you, want me to fuck you into the bed.”  
Spock hummed softly, “Yes please, master. Want you to fuck me so bad.”  
Bones laughed, “Sure thing sweetie. Will give you everything that your heart desires.”  
With quick movement Bones removed his fingers from Spock’s ass and thrusted in all the way. Spock’s penis has already popped out of his sheath lying heavy on his stomach. Spock gasps and cries out as Bones thrusts all the way into him. The thrusts are hard and heavy causing Spock to cry out and moan sharply. It doesn’t take long for Bones to pull him over the edge. Bones followed soon after gasping and kissing his hip as he comes down from the high.   
Bones is the first to get up moving to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He comes back out and cleaned Spock up tucking the Vulcan into the bed turning the heat up in the room so that he wouldn’t catch a cold.   
“I think that’s enough for today. Get some sleep my beautiful Vulcan.”  
Bones redresses and goes up the the bridge; Jim sits in the captain's chair looking out the view screen at the vast emptiness of space. Bones walks over and grasped him on the shoulder.  
“Your first officer will be returning to you tomorrow.”  
Jim smirked, “You fuck the daylights out of him.”  
Bones rolled his eyes, “We had a talk, you know that emotions wear him down.”  
Jim laughed, “And then you fucked him. Don’t worry I know.”  
“He has a slight fever and will be out the rest of the day. You can have him back tomorrow. Also I will need to have a word with you. Come find me later.”  
Jim just smirked, “Eye eye Doctor.”  
Bones rolled his eyes again as he made his way off the bridge and back to the med bay. It was true that he had fucked Spock; but he wasn’t lying when he said that talking about emotions tired Spock out. The Vulcan didn’t do well with emotions and had worked himself up. The only way to get him to calm down was to put him in the mind space.  
Jim did come around to talk and Bones scheduled them some time off within the next couple of months. Spock was back to work and to his full efficiency after that but what had happened still lingered in the back of his mind. Would Bones come through; or would he fall through in the end. The closer he got to it the more Spock began to get worried again; would this all be worth it.   
Finally the time came and Spock found himself pacing in his room waiting for Bones to call him, trying to calm himself down. He could feel the wetness building in his pants and the heat coming off of him in rolls.   
There was a sound at his door and Spock felt himself rushing to answer it, behind the door stood Bones smiling at him softly, “How are you feeling.”  
Spock whimpers, “Hot, want you now.”  
Bones nods his head, “I know you do. Can you make it to my room for me? Have everything set up and waiting for you.”  
Spock nods his head and steps out into the cool air of the hall. He whimpers as it his heated skin but keeps trying to move forward. He walks slowly with his shoulders sagged. He isn’t in his uniform; he had removed it earlier when the heat began to hit him. The trip to Bones’s room is slow and quiet; there isn’t anyone in the hall and Spock is very grateful for that. He isn’t sure why he didn’t just go to Bone’s room first or just instead of his own room.   
“Because you didn’t want to come to my room.”  
Spock shook his head, “That was stupid of me. Should have come and waited in your room.”  
Bones smiled stops and kisses Spock softly. Spock whimpers and draws back a dark green flush covering his face and ears. Spock looks down and shifts back, he knows that there isn’t anyone around but he still doesn’t like a whole lot of public affection.  
“Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?”  
Spock blinks a couple of times before nodding his head, he knows that in a normal state of mind this wouldn’t be something that he would allow to happen. It was very illogical for Bones to carry him, but here and now it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Bones was holding him close and he was safe.   
The rest of the trip was made in a blur as Spock began to lose more and more of himself to the heat that was beginning to consume him. When the finally reached the room and entered it Spock was happy to find that Bones had turned up the heat making sure that it was quite warm in the room.   
“Take your clothing off my Love.”  
In Spock’s heat frazzled mind he knew not of folding or order so clothing came off in a rush and tear. Once he was completely naked Spock began to try to strip Bones as well. This heat left Spock with only one thing on his mind, Mate. Take a mate and become a mate, pass on the family line. Fuck or die in a way. Bones helped Spock take the rest of his clothing off so that he didn’t tear them like he did to his own.   
Once he was also fully naked his pushed Spock back to the bed nipping at his skin along the way. At this point Spock is too far gone to even speak words and finds himself tryin to fuck himself on anything that will allow it. It takes Bones a little bit but once he finally gets Spock to lie still he is able to fuck him properly and as roughly as needed. As they are getting ready to come Bones bites down on Spock’s mating gland causing his mate and lover to orgasam.   
The heat begins to recede and as it does Bones lies with him running circles in Spock’s stomach. He brushes his fingers along his thigh and watches his boy twitch at the sensation. Three days and nights of nonstop sex was about enough to kill a guy and Bones knew that it wasn’t completely over yet. If he had to guess he would say there was about three or four more days left.   
As he presses his fingers ever so slightly harder into Spock’s hip he watches the vulcan rouse from sleep whimpering softly as Bones slips out of him.   
“Hush love just getting us some food. You need to eat.”  
Spock hums and sits up while Bones gets them food. Spock is careful as he eats taking small bites at a time not wanting to hurt himself. Once he is done Spock is quick to curl up on Bones lap lavishing in the attention that he receives.   
“Think i’ll get pregnant,” Spock asks softly.  
Bones hums pulling his mate closer, “There is a chance. This is your first heat. And you know once you have it the chances of pregnancy go way up.”  
Spock hums happily, what Bones doesn’t say was they made sure that Spock wouldn’t be able to get pregnant before all this happened. That just wasn’t a risk that they could take right now. As much as he would love to allow Spock to get pregnant that wasn’t something in their cards right now. Bones smiled and pressed a kiss into Spock’s shoulder.   
“Don’t worry love everything that needs to happen will happen. Lets just worry about getting you back to working state.”  
As Bones had predicted Spock’s heat lasted several more gruesome days, but by the end of it Spock and Bones were both completely and utterly connected together. Bones could feel Spock at the edge of his mind at all times and he himself could feel the edge of Spock’s mind. It was something that he had never experienced before. As Bones moved round Medbay he hummed softly to himself feeling his husbands contentment and happiness. Never in a million years would he trade what he had now; he was content and happy with the choices that he made. Knowing that his mate was safe and loved. Knowing that he would never give this up for anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review, all is welcomed and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment bellow, thank you. All your support is loved and welcomed! ^_^


End file.
